Dancing in the Rain
by AphroditeMalfoy
Summary: She always dances when it rains. He always watches her. DG, I suck at summaries just read and review please!


She always danced in the rain. She just threw her arms out and twirled, listening to the music in her head, her body somehow knowing the steps to an ancient dance no one else could possibly know. He watched her, from his window. Every time.   
  
He didn't know when he had first noticed it. He was just in his room one night, and it had started to rain. He ignored it at first, and then when the lightening and thunder started, he got up to close his window. And he had seen her. She had been dancing, and she was soaked, her cloak long forgotten behind her. And it had captivated him.   
  
So, every time it rained, he watched her from his window. And every time she acted as if nothing else existed, lost in her own world. And he watched her smile at the thunder, and he saw the sadness of it. The beautiful sorrow. And he understood it. So, he watched her twirl around, her blood red hair spinning around her, when suddenly she stopped. And she did something she had never done before. She looked up at him. She just lifted her head and stared straight at him, as if she had always known he was there watching her. And half her mouth curled into a sad smile at him. She lifted one hand, and beckoned him down. He stared at her, debating. Then he turned from the window and walked out.   
  
She smiled to herself. She loved the rain. She loved to dance in it. And she knew he watched her. Before, she danced in the rain for herself, just to experience the sorrow and the hope and the beauty of it, letting it fill her soul. But now, she danced for him. Because she knew he watched. And she knew he secretly loved it.   
  
And she knew that he secretly wanted to dance with her, even if he didn't even really know it yet. And he was coming. He was walking towards her, his robes and cloak discarded somewhere in his room, his white blonde hair hanging in his eyes, slowly becoming as drenched as she was.   
  
He reached her, and she looked into his eyes, slightly surprised to see the swirling silver in their gray depths. She lifted a hand and brushed the hair away from his face. He grabbed it and held it in his own.  
  
"Why do you dance?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you watch?"she answered.  
  
"Because you're beautiful."  
  
"Because you are too."   
  
And she had taken his hand, begun to spin. At first he just stood there, then realized that maybe this was what he had wanted to do all along. Dance with her in the rain. And so he grabbed her other hand and spun with her. Eventually they both collapsed on the ground, one of their hands still holding the other's, the world spinning around them, watching the raindrops fall from the sky.  
  
"The world is beautiful when it rains isn't it Draco? Distorted just enough to be beautiful."  
  
"Yes it is Virginia, yes it is. And so dancing in it."  
  
Their heads turned and they looked at each other, not caring about their soaked skin, their muddy backs, what anyone else thought, indeed that anyone else existed. As silver gray met golden brown the world melted away, and their heads moved towards each other, driven by a force they didn't even realize was there.   
  
Their lips touched and lightening split the sky and thunder boomed. And they didn't care, because all that mattered was this moment, this furious discovery of lips on lips, and tongue meeting tongue, and hands brushing skin. All that mattered was each other and the rain and the dancing.  
  
Every time it rained she came out to dance, and now, every time it rained, he came out to dance with her. And when they grew tired and dizzy, and they suddenly realized the cold, they would retreat to his bedroom and dance another kind of dance until they both fell asleep to the sound of falling rain and the other's breathes on their ears, their arms around each other.  
  
In the morning she would wake first, and just watch him sleep. Watch how perfect he looked when he was asleep, so mischievous, yet so angelic. And she would never wake him, never want the moment to end. But he always woke up, and she loved it when he did. His eyes would flutter, and he would look right at her, into her eyes, and immediately pull her down for a kiss.   
  
This morning was no different, only this morning, Virginia realized something when he did. She couldn't imagine not doing this for the rest of her life. She couldn't imagine not dancing in the rain with him and then coming inside to make love all night. She realized she loved him.  
  
"I love you Draco." she said when their lips parted.  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's still raining."  
  
" I know."  
  
"Let's go dance."  
  
He nodded, and they pulled on their clothes and went outside. They began to twirl and dance, but this time, Draco suddenly stopped. And he looked at her, like he had all that time ago from his window. He just watched her dance. And he realized he couldn't imagine not dancing in the rain with her. He couldn't imagine being able to make love to her, warming their wet bodies from the cold. He couldn't imagine not being able to watch her dance. He realized he loved her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
"I love you Virginia."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's still raining."  
  
"I know."   
  
"Let's go in."  
  
She nodded, and he curled a finger under her chin and lifted her lips to his. When they parted, gasping for breathe, and the world came flooding back, they ran to the castle hand in hand, to make love until the rain stopped.   
  
As Virginia lay under him, panting, still mystified from her release, he said, "Let's not stop. Let's just keep dancing, forever," And she looked at him, into his eyes, and kissed him softly.   
  
"I never even thought about stopping. We'll dance together forever." They kissed gently, and they both fell asleep to the sound of the falling rain. It rained a lot, and they always danced and made love. 


End file.
